1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports accessory bags. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved accessory bag having multiple compartments for separate storage of athletic shoes and accessories, including at least one expandable compartment, and a reinforced compartment for carrying a racket.
2. Background Information
Prior to the present invention there were known numerous varieties of accessory bags, sports shoe bags, racket carrying cases, and the like. However, these generally were not adequate in meeting the needs of the modern amateur or professional athlete for a single bag in which athletic shoes, clothing, and a variety of accessories, including a racket, could be conveniently carried.
One of the problems with the known bags was that they did not have separate compartments for items of clothing. Therefore, either another bag for the clothing needed to be used or else the clothing had to be placed in the same bag compartment as the shoes, often resulting in an undesirable contamination of the clothing with dirt or odor from the shoes. The racket carrying cases known provided practically no room for carrying clothes or other items.
Another problem is that, given the varying weather conditions that may be encountered on a tennis court, for example, an athlete might find it necessary to carry a jacket or sweater, in addition to a change of socks, and other items of clothing, one day, and have no need of them on another. Thus, the amount of storage capacity needed for clothes varies considerably and may disadvantageously require the athlete to have an assortment of bags available, with associated trouble and expense.
Therefore, there existed a need for a athletic shoe and accessory bag having separate compartments for shoes and items of clothing, having a clothes compartment with the ability to expand and collapse depending on the instantaneous needs of the user, having a reinforced compartment for securely carrying a racket, and having other compartments for carrying a variety of accessories.